


Bruce Escapes

by Origami_Bird



Series: Deep Sea Blue [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Escape, Horses, Irony, Other, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Bird/pseuds/Origami_Bird
Summary: Bruce escapes to a barn. He didn't expect to stay a few days.---WARNING! Spoilers to Part 1 of the Deep Sea Blue series!Please don't read if you haven't read part 1 yet. Thank you.





	Bruce Escapes

****** Thursday, 23rd of February 2040 - UK precinct - 17:00 PM.  
(30 minutes after (only) Olivia had confessed to the crime.) **

It was was too easy to knock the unsuspecting guard unconscious. His hands were tied behind his back, but he had managed to slam the guard into a wall. He was lucky the guard hit his head, otherwise he’d get in even more severe trouble. The guard had already taken Olivia to the police van that was going to take them to a prison and no way was he going with her. He had done nothing wrong.

Nobody was in the hallway, despite the many officers in the precinct walking around. He quickly hid himself in one of the fancy closets in front of the holding cells, just being able to fit, and waited.

 

** Thursday, 23rd of February 2040 - UK precinct - 17:10 PM. **

It didn’t take long before officers found out he was gone. They had taken the unconscious officer to the nursery and the coast was once again clear. He barged out of the closet, ran as fast as he could to an area that said ‘back door’ and ran until his legs couldn’t take him anymore.

Bruce had to be careful. Officers at the precinct had told him and Olivia they made the news. The media and the people of the UK hated them. He doesn’t understand why. Androids are objects, he told himself over and over again. They’re not alive.

 

** Thursday, 23rd of February 2040 - A barn - 17:40 PM.  
(At this time, Darren made the phone call to Fowler that Bruce had escaped.) **

After half an hour of huffing and puffing through alleyways and deserted streets, he came across a farm. It seemed like people were living there, obviously, but the barn seemed to be empty. The horses that were supposed to be in there were in the meadow right next to the barn. Perfect hiding spot, for now.

He opened the huge barn door as quietly as possible and with a lot more effort needed, thanks to the cuffs, and slipped inside. It smelled horrible in here, but right now, he didn’t care. He had enough money to buy a car, leave to somewhere else where he won’t be recognized and buy a house to live in. It’ll just take a little bit of time.

He got into [one of the stalls](https://d163axztg8am2h.cloudfront.net/static/img/0f/4c/39631a407fba4108a483b5cfa801.jpg) with, again, a lot of effort. He decided this one was the best stall, because this was a stall with minimal horse feces. He sat down in the far left corner and hid. He won’t be found here, he thought.

Bruce fell asleep, holding himself, with the overwhelming smell of feces and hay all around him.

 

** Friday, 24th of February 2040 - The barn - 12:09 PM. **

Escaping the barn wasn’t as easy as initially suspected. He had woken up late for some reason and found that he woke up just in time to see horses come into the barn. He had to keep quiet and still; hopefully the people that were working here wouldn’t find him.

After 5 or so minutes of holding his breath, he could relax as he heard the barn door close again. He whispered curses when he heard the door lock turn. He was now stuck in a locked barn, in a locked stall with a female horse literally right there, looking at him as if he was the world’s most curious thing.

“What are you looking at?” Bruce said. “When I get out of here, I could eat and cook you, so don’t stare at me like that.”

The horse made a disapproving noise and sat down, its butt facing Bruce.

“Mutt.” he muttered. The rumbling of his stomach and the twitch of the horse’s ears in response made him even more irritated. The only food he had right now was hay, grains, grass and garden refuse. Sucks to be him right now.

 

** Saturday, 25th of February 2040 - The barn - 15:20 PM. **

Bruce had eaten the apple that was thrown into the stall fairly quickly. He was again, lucky enough to not be spotted. He found it to be weird. There was also the fact that this was the only stall that had an apple been thrown into. He didn’t mind though, at least he had some edible food. It was not enough to still his hunger, but at least it was something.

The horse disapproved his behavior of stealing her food by farting right into his face. He was too low on energy and willpower to complain about it, but he still whispered curses towards the horse.

 

** Saturday, 25th of February 2040 - The barn - 16:20 PM. **

When he heard someone enter the barn after an hour of sitting there, locked up, he didn’t care. He just wanted to be seen and let out of there. He was going crazy. He had been locked up in here almost a full 2 days without a proper meal.

He ignored the irony of the situation.

He was just about to stand up and tell the person to let him out, but the person who entered the barn, spoke first.

“Did you have enough, Bruce?”

It startled him so much, he fell on his ass and bonked his head on the stall door. He let out a small ‘oof’ before standing up, dusting himself off and turning around to see who it was that spoke.

“That apple was meant for Cinnamon, the horse. Not you.”

It was the UK precinct Sergeant Darren Hill. He was standing there, with casual clothes and arms folded over his chest. He looked straight at him, through the barred window with a disapproving look on his face.

Bruce composed himself and asked, “How did you find me?”

Darren seemed to expect the question as he answered immediately. “I knew you were here when I came home late at night on Thursday, the 23rd.”

“So you knew I was in here the whole time?!” he spat in return. Cinnamon huffed.

“Yes, I did. And I didn’t even feel any guilt while you were in here.”

“You psycho—“

“That Detroit Captain, Jeffrey Fowler. That was Connor’s boss, you know that right?” Bruce nodded with hesitation, because he didn’t want to comply to anything Darren said. Darren continued. “He and his other co-workers were really worried about Connor. While they looked for that android, night and day, you were sitting on your lazy ass, making money off of him.”

“Androids are ob—“

“You understand the irony of this situation right, Bruce?”

Bruce hesitated at that. Darren’s voice became poisonous and dark. He answered, but regretted it as soon as it was out.

“Why do you even care? That android was from Detroit, he wasn’t a citizen of the UK.”

Darren answered straight away. “Because a kidnapping is never ok!” he shouted. Bruce took a step back. “A kidnapping of a whole year! I was at that fucking aquarium of yours once, watching that mermaid, thinking nothing was wrong about the situation. You should be absolutely ashamed of yourself, but you don’t even show a hint of guilt.” Bruce said nothing and Darren continued. “A large sum of that money you made, goes to the Detroit precinct, to the UK precinct and to charity. You have nothing anymore.”

‘You have nothing’ he said. That was exactly the thing he said to that android over and over again. Yet, he didn’t feel sorry for the android. He only felt sorry for himself. All of his money was gone and now he was going to jail for a lifetime.

“One more thing.” Darren said. “There are camera’s everywhere in this stall. I could see everything you were doing. There are camera’s because these horses are going to be used as strong police horses. So you were doomed from the very beginning of hiding in here.”

Being on display, people seeing everything you were doing, no food, no love, minimal light…

Oh, the irony.

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of the Deep Sea Blue series. What an insane ride this was, holy crap. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this whole series! I can't believe the support I've gotten, thank you!
> 
> This will not mark the end of my fan-fiction writing, don't worry! I have a lot more ideas for this fandom.
> 
> See you then!
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OrigamiBird2)!


End file.
